Pasión Desenfrenada
by Katys Camui
Summary: La pasión desatada entre los dos es fuego que los consume y los lleva al cielo. LEMON.


**Aclaraciones**: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen (en mis sueños sí LOL) son de la GRAN Rumiko Takahashi que tuvo la brillante idea de crearlos.

Hago la historia sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión y amor al arte :)

_**Dedicado a mi amiga **__**Kira**__**, disfrútalo.**_

¡Ops! Casi lo olvido… tiene **LEMON**… no creo que les importe. LO SÉ. Jujuju.

**Pasión Desenfrenada.**

"_Yo quiero más calor yo quiero más, de tu cuello comeré de tus hombros tocaré, en tu pecho haré una fiesta un pecado original,_

_tú me tocas yo también pero quiero un poco más"_

Su voz resonó en la pequeña habitación llenando cada rincón, mi cuerpo se puso alerta, mi respiración se volvió agitada, porque solos dos palabras y él podían causar eso en mi.

-Eres mía-La rudeza y seguridad en sus oración me encendió, se acercó a mí como un león a su presa. Yo no intenté huir, por supuesto que anhelaba su toque salvaje, posesivo y contradictoriamente tierno en mi.

-Demuéstramelo-Solté con confianza cuando ya había puesto sus manos en mi cintura y me atraía a él. Lo vi relamerse los labios antes de hablar.

-¿Te quieres portar mal?-Sus ambarina mirada en ese instante tuvo un brillo que me cautivó, yo asentí enseguida- Eso merecerá un castigo…-Mencionó pensativo.

-Lo acepto-Dije juguetona intentando besarlo, pero él esquivó mis labios con agilidad-¡InuYasha!-Me quejé, me estaba desesperando.

Sonrió con su característica sonrisa de sorna y orgullo, para luego acercase lentamente a mi tan lento que me hacía sentir más ansiosa de lo que ya estaba, cuando al fin nuestros labios hicieron contacto su ansiedad explotó con la mía, el beso que él intentó que fuera tierno terminó siendo absolutamente pasional, su lengua buscaba la mía, mordía mis labios y su aliento agitado chocaba contra mí, sus manos acariciaron mi espalda y me atrajeron aun más a él sintiendo su pronta dureza restregarse contra mi ser.

-Oh-Exclamé agobiada por las sensaciones que tan solo unas simples caricias de él provocaban en mi.

-Kagome…_te necesito ahora_-Me susurró en el oído entrecortadamente, me abracé a su cuello y le besé los labios mientras él me arrinconaba contra la pared, mi cuerpo chocó violentamente llegando a sonar pero no me importó, porque hoy no quería dulzura, hoy quería la pasión que solo él me podía entregar.

Apretó mis glúteos para luego hacer que enredara las piernas alrededor de sus caderas y de esa forma quedar por sobre las ropas en una posición mucho más íntima y placentera.

¡Dios! Si él solo así ya me hacía sentir tan húmeda…

Dejó de besar mis labios para bajar por mi cuello, mordió, tiró de mi piel, y chupó haciéndome soltar suaves gemidos de excitación, descendió más llegando al pronunciado escote de mi blusa, antes de dedicarles mimos levantó su cabeza para mirarme directo a los ojos, yo le sonreí con las mejillas ardiendo.

-Kagome…-Inclinó su cabeza y asegurándose con un brazo de mantener todo mi peso el otro lo ocupó para levantar mi blusa y con mi ayuda la retiramos. Simplemente estorbaba asique fue a dar lejos.

Entonces ¡Magia!

Él realmente no se molesto mucho en quitar el sostén porque lo tiró brusco rompiéndolo, me iba a reír pero su boca en mi pezón me dejó sin airé, aun más cuando comenzó a succionar con fuerza, no pude evitar que de mis labios saliera un pequeño grito de placer.

Estaba en llamas, ardiendo como nunca en la increíble sensación que provocaba el juego previo a hacer el amor.

-Eso… me gusta-Logré articular cuando me dio un breve respiro y se desplazó a mi otro seno lamiendo el labio superior.

Cuando se sintió satisfecho de ellos me volvió a besar en la boca, si no fuera porque InuYasha me sostenía las piernas por el muslo me hubiese caído hace tiempo, mi cuerpo entero temblaba y se sentía débil. El placer del contacto de su cuerpo contra el mío era algo que me hacía enloquecer, mis senos desnudos rozaron su camisa.

Lo separé un poco de mi y le tiré de la camisa, los botones saltaron y ambos sonreímos cómplices.

-Sexy…-Acaricié sus brazos mientras besaba su pecho duro, rasguñé su espalda y él gimió levemente, lamí su piel desnuda, mordí su hombro, él no se quedaba quieto y sus manos apretaban mis muslos y trasero cada vez que podía. Me apegó aun más contra la muralla y se frotó contra mi-Es momento de cambiar…-Me dijo autoritariamente, en unos cuantos segundos estuvimos sobre la cama.

Él sobre mí, ubicado entre mis piernas.

Me sonrió y empezó a besar mi vientre lenta y tiernamente, succionó debajo de mi ombligo y entonces yo sentí como una corriente eléctrica me recorría y las ondas de placer llegaban cada vez más fuerte a medida que descendía más. Me hizo subir las caderas para retirar la mini falda que estaba usando, cuando lo hizo me contempló por unos segundos que se me hicieron eternos y aumentaron mi sonrojo aun así me excitaba que me mirada de esa forma que parecía querer devorarme.

¡Y yo como lo ansiaba!

Lo vi quitarse los pantalones sin más preámbulos, por sobre el bóxer aprecié su excitación más que notable, aquel bulto me provocó el morderme los labios. Sin pensarlo mucho me senté frente a él y se los bajé, admiré su tamaño y entonces lo llevé a mi boca.

-¡Rayos, Kagome!-Exclamó con la voz ronca.

Saboreé su sexo como si fuera un dulce, lamí hasta que él ya no pudo más y me necesito con urgencia.

Entonces me acosté nuevamente y abrí mis piernas totalmente entregada a él. Antes de adentrarse me miró a los ojos con una ternura que me conmovió el alma. Su miembro erecto, caliente lo sentí entrar en mi húmeda cavidad que lo recibió gustosa finalmente.

-Si-Dije cuando él llegó hasta el fondo de mí, se quedó quieto unos segundos torturándome y torturándose él, apoyó sus codos a cada costado de mis hombros y me besó los labios.

Yo inicie el movimiento de caderas pillándolo desprevenido y provocando que soltara InuYasha un gruñido que me hizo moverme aun con más energía, él siguió mi ritmo exigente.

Me costaba cada vez más respirar, sentía como todas esas sensaciones agradables se acumulaban con mayor fuerza en mi bajo vientre, cuando pensé que iba a explotar él decidió que era hora de cambiar de posición.

Me hizo ponerme en la posición de "perrito" y volvió a entrar en mi, tiró de mi cabello y beso mi espalda cuando podía, me levanté un poco quedando mi espalda pegada a su pecho, InuYasha aprovechó eso para acariciar mis senos mientras yo seguía chocándome contra él de manera exquisita.

-InuYasha…-Él besó mi mejilla y me instó a volver a poner las manos en el colchón.

El movimiento se hizo mucho más fuerte y rápido, que no me di cuenta en el instante en que mis gemidos se transformaron en gritos y su respiración acelerada en gruñidos.

Cada vez más fuerte, más rápido, más rudo, _más pasión desenfrenada._

Solo era capaz de percibir el choque de nuestros cuerpos encontrándose una y otra vez y los sonidos que parecían música de nuestros labios. El resto de mis sentidos se inundaba por el placer que venía pronto a explotar.

Él una vez más cambió de posición poniéndome sobre él para que pudiéramos ver nuestra expresión cuando nos perdiéramos de la realidad.

-Oh…¡Kagome!-Entonces lo sentí. Explotó vigoroso dentro de mi llenándome de su caliente líquido, no tardé en seguirlo, pero antes de perderme en mi propia sensación vi su rostro de placer que me llenó de felicidad.

Grité como nunca lo había hecho mientras mi cuerpo tiritaba por la culminación del acto.

Caí contra su pecho totalmente mojada en sudor, él estaba igual, posó su mano sobre mi espalda acariciando suavemente.

Yo entrecerré mis ojos sintiéndome de pronto muy cansada

-Te amo, InuYasha-Murmuré con ternura.

-Feliz aniversario de matrimonio, Kagome…-Me dijo y yo sonreí cayendo en el más dulce de los sueños.

**Fin.**

**¿Es mi idea o hace calor aquí? AHAHAHAJAJAJAJ ya estaba bueno, hace mucho que no hacía un Lemon decente.**

**Lo disfrute mucho haciéndolo, vi todas las escenas en mi cabeza, JOJOJOJO.**

**Espero los comentarios pervertidos jajaja.**

**Besitos niñas.**

**Nos vemos en mis otras historias.**


End file.
